Sealing it with her 1st Pink Goodbye
by yello13
Summary: Everyone in Parker life disappears before she can say goodbye. This is her story when she finally gets the chance to say it. But will she? Read review sorry for not writing as much as i use to. Parker's POV and reactions


Parker

I never knew my dad, well my real dad. I knew he wasn't there for me before he died. My mom told me he got drunk after an argument they had and was on his way to a bar. He was so drunk he didn't see the truck. It didn't matter anyway he was already planning on leaving. He didn't care about me, no one did. Even after after all that deep down somewhere in my heart I wanted to say goodbye. Just one last goodbye. Maybe just one first hello then one last goodbye. I never had the chance.

My mom died when I was six. At first I didn't understand why mommy wouldn't come home. She said she would be right back but, she never did. By six I was old enough to take care of my four year old brother, at least for a little while. I could fix him cereal and he was already potty trained. For days we stayed in the house waiting for mommy to come home, _just waiting. _After a couple of days of waiting, someone knocked on the door. Me not knowing any better I just opened the door to see police man and groups of people around my house. None held guns, just sympathetic looks.

"Yep these are the children of Rose Milano." One officer said into a walkies-talkie.

"Mommy is not home." I remember saying.

HE bent down to my eye level with sympathetic eyes.

"I know squirt."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She is at home."

"No she is not, see." I said opening the door wider.

"Elizabeth.." he sighed " Mommy, your mommy is papa john in the big Pizza hut in the sky."

"OH pizza, do you know when she is coming back? Do you know how she got to the big pizza hut in the sky?"

"Sorry sweetheart but, mommy is not coming back."

I froze. Then everything became blurry as I started to cry. People came in taking suitcases with our clothes packed in them. Micheal was now on the officers back happy as can be not noticing that mommy wasn't nor was she coming back.

It wasn't until I was 7 that I knew what happened to my mom. Apparently she had been murdered for not paying for the pot she had bought. In the process she had been raped leaving me and Micheal as orphans.

We had family members, but no one seemed to want us. Nobody wanted a crack-head daughter, let alone a seven year old crack-head daughter. Micheal was always on the auctioning table though. Always wanted. Even after the many scams we did to convince them he wasn't the one he they wanted. He was still wanted. It was until we took one of those scams to far that I made my mistake. It was just a game . We were suppose to just put a piece of ice in Mrs. Halliwell's shirt, then see if who could get away the fastest without getting caught with our bikes. Just a way to blow of steam. Have fun. We had both already put ice in Mrs. Halliwell's shirt, now we were just racing the park, but I was just going too fast and he was just too slow. His own breath blocked out the far away beep. Even as I screamed I couldn't posses myself to move. Soon there was one big _-bam- _killing my brother leaving my tears to fall hopelessly to the ground.

I was too angry at myself to say goodbye. All those thing held me back from saying goodbye. Now I looked at this grave and all I want to do is cry. Cry while I ask the question.

"Why? Why did you fucking leave me?"

Like you expect there was silence. That only made me angrier. Now he wouldn't even answer me, now he _couldn't_.

"who's going to call me kiddo? Who is going to help me when I go on a thieving spree? Who?" I shouted.

I couldn't take it. I pounded the ground. Hoping praying he would come back to me. That he wouldn't leave me. I clutched Mr. cuddles for life as I took comfort in his puffy ears. It still didn't make the hurt go away and, it still didn't keep my tears from fouling.

"Why did you fucking leave me? Dammit Archie! Why the hell did you leave me? Why won' you come back to me you selfish son of a Bitch? Come back to me please."

I cried until I felt warm hands on my waist turning me into a hug. I didn't hug back, I couldn't, I didn't want to feel the love that Sophie was giving to me.

"You know you have to say goodbye." Sophie said

"But.. but.. I don't want to." I said through sobs that tried so hard not to allow her to see.

"you have to."

"But if I have to say goodbye I know he is gone and that he is not coming back. I don't want to have to feel that pain again. I don't want to have to feel at all." I said sobbing into Sophie's arm.

"But he is not gone Parker. You are the greatest thief in the world. Who taught you that?"

"Archie."

" That's right he lives in you , we are just sending home till you can join him.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I took out my last breath before I let the word come out of my mouth.

"Goodbye." In Sophie's comforting chest.

"Come on sweetheart let's go."

We walked arm in arm before I remembered I forgot something. I placed Mr. Cuddles on top of Archie's grave.

"Bye daddy I will never forget you."

**6 Months Later**

A blonde blue eyed girl who was coming out a car with her daddy.

"Where is grandpa!" the little six year old girl screamed in fustration.

The man brought her up to a Archie's grave.

"Grandpa is with papa-John in the big Pizza Hut in the sky."

The man looked over at the familiar pink bunny he had handed a little girl some time ago.

"I'm so glad she finally figured that out. Sealing it with her 1st pink goodbye.

"Let's go Lucy. The mom said girl.

"Wait daddy. Is the pizza in the sky good."

"I sure hope so.

**_A/N_ I hope you caught the hint at the end of the story of who the officer was. XD R&R**


End file.
